danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smiley
Not smileys After several fights against wheels, I noticed that their heads are actually oval with a straight line for a mouth. These definately are not smileys. There are also several in GL1 and so forth. These are a completely different face.--(SANDMASTER) 17:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :This has been known for a long time... --Yonder 21:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :: Quote from Wikipedia, "“Smiley” is also sometimes used as a generic term for any emoticon.". Even with an oval head and straight mouth, they still belong under the category of "emoticon" and hence "smiley". If you check the Enemy article, there is a table that distinguishes sad smileys from happy smileys. :: P.S. please add headers next time, otherwise organising a talk page would be a pain in the neck. --bewnt 01:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Dan Ball wiki really should seperate Smily Head and frowny heads, they have two diffrent types of faces and heads. Idea I have an idea. Maybe we could upload, for every head, a world map with the "population" of that head in the game. The areas including a smiley (or other head) enemy is coloured. I can't think of any usefulness for this, but I'm working on some of these right now. --Yonder 23:58, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : I think it would make more sense for the species, since they share a lot in common with each other. It makes much more sense to know all stages with Bats or Snakes than to know all locations with Skull head enemies or Smiley head enemies. This is for example usefull if you are looking for good stages for your four-snipers team. But on the other hand: This is a lot of work! Every stage update we would have to recreate all maps, or at least those, whose enemies are affected (which is usually between two and four). --Justme2 00:40, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm, Ok, I guess I could do that. --Yonder 01:02, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, Yonder is working on it!!! Ps. They are to diffrent heads. Naming Problem Idea! Here's the idea. Instead of spelling out Red Happy Smiley Tree or Green Sad Smiley wheel or Tan Normal Box Walker, we could use abbreviations like these. N. Box, S. Box, S. Smiley, and H. Smiley, so it would be Red H. Smiley Walker. It distinguishes between the heads and keeps it short. ZoshiX 22:39, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Some Message about something from some guy idfk Hello! As i've seen, the smiley head wasn't used since a long time (a LOOOOOONG time) so, to return it, i've just got a idea for the Final Castle boss. First, the final castle will be called something like: Demon Temple. And the boss will be like this: (Deleted for privacy reasons) Statistics: LP: 900000 AT: Laser: 0-0 / Laser Residue: 1-99999 Fire: 6-9 x40 Minimum AGI: Laser: 150 / Fire: 100 Expected AGI: Laser: 163.6 / Fire: 104.2 Range: Laser: 50 / Fire: 500 Strength: Fire (AT =1) / Freeze (Time -100%) Weakness: none LV: 120 EXP: 12000 Gold ($): 9999 (100%) Drops: Vampire's Card 8 (25%) / ONIGIRI's Card 4 (15%) / Gold Rush Card 4 (10%) Characteristics: Species: Stickman Head: Smiley (Sad) Colors: Red Movement: Walking About: This is the final boss of the game. It has ridiculously high LP and two attacks just like the Castle Boss, Submarine Shrine Boss, Pyramid Boss and Ice Castle Boss. It's attacks are: -A fire attack: Shoots 40 fire projectiles that slide on the floor, just like the Lava, but instead of 30 projectiles, he fires 40. -A laser attack: Shoots an inoffensive laser which flies in an arc that, when it lands, produces a huge laser vertically which cuts through the entire screen, pierces through all the characters and deals massive damage, causing Insta-Game Overs when all the characters are close together. This attack is similar to the Grey Big Box Snake's one, but with a shorter range. Spreading characters apart or equipping high-level Black Crystals is strongly recommended for melee characters. Trivia: -This is the Final Boss of all the game. -This boss remarks the return of the Smiley head, not used since Mountaintop. -This is the only enemy that uses an attack similar to a weapon (Lava) and an attack from a previous enemy (the Grey Big Box Snake). -This boss has the same head of the first enemy of all the game. -This boss resembles the Castle Boss because of its Species. Hope you like! ~Walt Drowned :While this is very nice and all, I don't see why the final boss should have a Smiley head. There are almost two dozen heads. It is a nice idea for a megaboss, though. -Fire In the Hole (Talk) ::I've always called the latest castle Pandemonium. Why? Because...well..I don't know, it's the PALACE OF HELL? ::Regardless, I don't really like this idea for a megaboss. I had a mention of what my thoughts on the Pandemonium Boss would be like in the Hell 6 Talk Page. Omega16 (Talk) 20:32, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I think Walt Drowned just wants a smiley head because we haven't seen one since Mountaintop, and before that, Submarine 3. But, an arguable reason for it to have a smiley head would be because the very first enemy had one. The boss could simply be a supersized version of the Green Smiley Walker for the irony of how strong it is compared to its counterpart (plus, it's like a little "reunion"). Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 02:45, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I suppose it would be good that way, but still... Omega16 (Talk) 02:57, April 30, 2015 (UTC)